El Elegido y sus conquistas
by Dxrkphoenix
Summary: La muerte de Sirius devastó a Harry. Pero alguien intentará ayudarle. Lemon desde el primer momento.


Bienvenidos a mi primer fan fic y espero que el primero de muchos. Mi objetivo es escribir un libro y que mejor forma que empezar a escribir sobre nuestra saga favorita. Será una historia de contenido adulto donde Harry será normalmente el protagonista con diferentes personas y situaciones. No sé cuanta gente leerá esta historia, solo espero que si tenéis alguna idea o alguna pareja en concreto, me lo hagais saber. Solo espero que os guste y nos leemos por aquí. Solo aclarar que hago esto sin ánimo de lucro y que los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. La historia trascurre en sexto año, recién asesinado Canuto, con un Harry diferente y dolido por la pérdida, buscando refugiarse con cualquier persona.

Parecía que la vida estaba riéndose de él. El verano había empezado y Harry estaba tumbado en su cama en la Madriguera, completamente solo. Ron estaba siguiendo las ordenes de su madre, haciendl quien sabe qué. Pero a Harry nada de eso le importaba, estaba solo. Completamente solo. Su padrino estaba muerto y todo por su estúpido complejo de héroe, como Hermione había dicho. Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama, quitandose una legaña del ojo izquierdo y estirandose en toda su extensión. No era tan alto como Ron, ni de lejos, pero gracias al Quiddich estaba muy definido. Estirando el brazo, agarró sus gafas y salió directo al baño ya que las ganas que tenía de mear eran terribles. Ya en el baño, se bajó el pantalón del pijama lo suficiente para poder mear a gusto. Tan embobado estaba mientras lo hacía que no se dió cuenta que no estaba solo hasta escuchar su risa.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente-Dijo con una sonrisa la hermana de su mejor amiga, Ginny-Ya pensabamos que no nos honrarías con tu presencia.

Incluso Harry, que era tremendamente despistado, se dió cuenta de la burla en sus palabras. Pero al mirar a la chica, tambien se dió cuenta de que él tenía la polla en sus manos mientras meaba y que la pelirroja solo estaba en toalla

-Ginny... verás...-Farfulló el chico de gafas, confundido ante las risas de la pelirroja-

-Tranquilo, Harry. Fallo mio el no cerrar bien la puerta y...-Sin poder evitarlo, Ginny acababa de repasar con la mirada a su amor de la infancia, mordiendose el labio- Joder

Harry pudo escuchar su última palabra, sin ser capaz de guardar su miembro. Al terminar de orinar, se limpió la punta del glande como solía hacer desde pequeño, escuchando el sónido de la cisterna y bajando la tapa del retrete, notando la mirada de la pelirroja. Sabía de sobra que sus compañeros de cuarto deseaban a la pelirroja. Todavía recordaba a Dean Thomas en la ducha, suspirando el nombre de Ginny.

-Harry, ¿estas bien?- Escuchó el sonido de su voz, subiendo la mirada y encontrando a su amiga a escasos centímetros suyo.

-Si, Gin, estoy bien-Dice buscando esbozar una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su amiga. Con una mano, agarró el borde de su pantalón para subirlo pero una mano de la contraria, evitaba aquella acción

-Aprende a mentir, Harry -susurró la chica dejando caer la toalla al suelo, dejando a la vista sus pequeños pero turgentes pechos, con unos pezones en punta- Y si quieres mentirme a mi, hazlo mejor.- Dijo antes de agarrar la polla de Harry, notando como esta se endurecía ante su agarre, dejando escapar un suspiro de placer. Tenía en su mano el rabo del elegido, con un tamaño de 22 centimetros.- Si fueras otro hombre, ya buscarías follarme-Empezó a mover la mano lentamente por toda su extensión, clavando la mirada en los ojos verdes de Harry, quien era incapaz de mover un solo músculo- Pero eres tú, el perfecto Harry Potter-Bajó la cabeza dejando caer un poco de saliva para ayudar a la lenta masturbación que le estaba realizando.

-Sigue...-Pudó decir entre gemidos el chico, pasando los dedos por uno de los pezones de la pelirroja, notándolo realmente endurecido. Estaba siendo su primera paja por mano ajena y estaba dispuesto a disfrutar y a honrar el recuerdo de su padrino. Entrecerrando los ojos debido al placer que recibía ante la paja cada vez más veloz de su amiga, bajó la cabeza para lamer uno de los pezones de la pelirroja, dejando una leve succión en el.

-¡Harry!-exclamó la pelirroja al notar el claro atrevimiento del chico, dispuesta a darle todo el placer posible. Siguiendo sus instintos, la pelirroja se deja caer de rodillas ante él, dejando suaves besos sobre el glande del moreno, antes de meterse lentamente su polla. Había estado en innumerables charlas de chicas y había tenido múltiples novios pero meterse la polla del moreno le hizo notar un pinchazo debajo del estómago. Dispuesta a todo, respira por la nariz antes de meterse completamente la polla en su boca, realizando una garganta profunda, la primera en su vida, empezando a comerse la polla del elegido.

Harry, sin saber que hacer, llevó una mano al cabello de la pelirroja, soltando un fuerte jadeo al notar la calidez de su boca y una de sus manos sobre sus huevos, apoyando la otra mano en la pared. Cabía reconocer las ganas que tenía la pelirroja pero había momentos donde notaba algo de dolor al notar el roce sus dientes sobre su piel. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de tal placer, escuchando las palabras de la chica.

-Vaya polla, Harry-Dijo la chica empezando a masturbar al hombre con velocidad, bajando la cabeza y metiendose en la boca su escroto, notando como estaba apunto de correrse.-Damelo todo, Potter. Sin miedo.-Retó la pelirroja volviendo a meterse la polla en su boca, sabiendo que buscaría volver a comerle la polla.-

Con un gemido, Harry empezó a follar literalmente la boca de Ginny, dejandose llevar por sus instintos- Gi...Gin...¡Ginny! -Exclamó buscando apartarse de su boca ya que notaba como se corría, o estaba a punto. La pelirroja, sabiendo lo que pasaba, llevó ambas manos al trasero del mago, evitando que pueda sacarle su caramelo de la boca, soltando un gemido al notar la descarga de semen, disfrutando del sabor. Con la boca totalmente limpia, esbozó una sonrisa levantandose del suelo, guiñandole un ojo al moreno.

-Esperó verte luego, Harry-Con un último apretón en su polla, sabiendo que era la primera vez de Harry, se agachó con sensualidad para coger la toalla, saliendo del baño, dejando a Harry sin saber que decir.

Ginny salió perdida en sus pensamientos, con el regusto del semen en su boca, por lo que no se dió cuenta de que pasaba al lado de una persona que había visto todo y no pudo evitar masturbarse en el pasillo.

Harry, con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, se sentó en el retrete recordando todos los consejos que le había dado Sirius durante el verano anterior, haciendo incapié en uno en particular. Que buscase el placer, sin tener en cuenta el sexo de nadie.

Primer encuentro de Harry con una mujer. Espero que os haya gustado y espero recibir alguna sugerencia. Por si acaso, Harry será bisexual, la mayoría de los personajes lo serán, salvo contadas personas, como Ron Weasley. Logicamente no será todo de primeras, sino que muchos lo descubrirán salvo los Slytherin que lo son. Nos vemos en el próximo


End file.
